


rain's coming in

by neko_lcairw



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: (kinda), Gen, Missing Scene, Volume 22: Special Ch.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_lcairw/pseuds/neko_lcairw
Summary: Seiji revisits an abandoned train station.





	rain's coming in

Nanase would yell at him. Make that: she  _will_ yell at him.

And god knows what Shuuichi would say. 

 

 

Grass grows long around here, swishing whispers around him as he walks.

He tugs up a handful as he goes; its razored edges are eager to bite into his palm.

"Kind of like you, hm?" He holds up the cage, his smile slanting. 

The only response is the mournful tune it's been looping through since he'd left the client's property. 

He humors himself and hums along. 

 

 

The old station is decrepit. Even more so than last time. 

At that time, Seiji thought they'd finally run into something that would scare Shuuichi off for good. Alas.

He arranges himself carefully on a bench that smells of wood rot, setting the cage beside him. Its song restarts for the umpteenth time. 

Seiji tunes it out. 

 

 

There's a figure approaching through the fog. Oh- Make that two. 

Seiji hopes they'll make it in time, otherwise—

 

 

Lightning strikes and with it starts the rain in earnest. 

The cat urges the boy on, so he relaxes minutely. 

His fingers tap lightly against his leg, keeping time with the yokai's song and he waits.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ loved Volume 22 and I keep thinking about it.


End file.
